


Mesmirizing

by Missy_dee811



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this lovely <a href="http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/148799870781/i-see-tony-and-natasha-as-the-couple-who">fanart</a> and written for <a href="http://academicgangster.tumblr.com">Cain</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mesmirizing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely [fanart](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/148799870781/i-see-tony-and-natasha-as-the-couple-who) and written for [Cain](http://academicgangster.tumblr.com).

Natasha slowly wraps her arms around his neck as he pulls on her bottom lip. She cradles his head in her hand as she pushes him into her, deepening the kiss. She runs her hands through his hair, both soft and coarse. It’s a little long, teetering on the edge of curling.

She pulls away, panting. His eyes are dark as he takes in her wavy hair framing her face, her long lashes, and her red, wet lips. He tilts his head, pressing kisses into her neck, grasping her thick hair in his hand, just enough to assert control but not enough to hurt. She holds the breath she didn’t know she was holding, closing her eyes. Her heart rate accelerating.

She kisses his cheek, then his jaw, feeling the stubble there. Her lipstick trails down his neck, leaving marks across his shoulder, as her teeth graze his skin.

“Tasha, please,” he begs in a hoarse whisper. She smiles. “Yes? Tell me what you want.”

“I want you on top of me,” he replies, breathing in her scent, “so I can watch you move.” She nods, a mischievous glint in her eye. She climbs his legs, wrapping herself around his waist.

In return, he hugs her waist tightly; strong arms envelop her as a quiet laugh escapes him. “Please don’t smother me, Nat,” he says playfully but there’s a hint of fear in his eyes as she meets his gaze. She giggles into his neck, licking his collarbone until he shudders. “Oh, don’t worry… I like you too much to kill you.”

Raising his eyebrow, he quips, “Oh, is that so?” He walks towards the bed, Natasha still wrapped around him, humming softly into his skin where she had marked him. He turns, landing on his back, Natasha above him, blanketing him with her hair. She can feel him, thick and hard against her clit.

She leans down to kiss him, cupping his cheeks as she does, tilting his head up to meet her welcoming mouth. He digs his hands into her hair. “Tasha, you’re gorgeous.”

She grabs his dick with one hand, tossing her hair behind her with the other. Rubbing the head against her clit, she moans. His hands rest on her hips, as she moves, gliding along his length. His fingers tighten just a little bit but not enough to bruise.

“ _Please_ ,” he begs.

“You wanted me on top of you,” she replies, smirking as her nails run down his chest, leaving red lines in their wake. He groans.

Her eyes twinkle as she grabs his dick again, pumping once, teasing the slit with her thumb, and sliding down. His breath catches.

His hands move from her hips: one slides down to grab her ass, pushing her further down. The other moves up along her ribs, under her arm, and over to cup her breast.

He plays with her nipple, watching, entranced, as it hardens. With her knees sliding along the silk and her legs pressed against his thighs, she rides him.

Her hands move from his hips, along his torso. She presses her thumbs into the hard muscle and he moans appreciatively. He continues playing with her nipple, before switching hands to tease her with the other one.

She feels the way he moves in unison, the way he slides in and out; her walls pressing around his thickness.

She splays her palm over his heart, along the jagged lines of the arc reactor he no longer has. She feels him tense up but he eases into himself as she mimicks the way he plays with her breasts, rubbing small little circles over each scar.

She feels his erratic heartbeat. By the end, he’s panting, from the way she feels as if she’s all around him, all-encompassing, as if she really were the spider from which she derives her name: holding him in place with her legs, sliding up and down on his cock, and freely roaming his body with her hands and her lips, her hair grazing his skin everywhere.

She moves her hand, tightening it around his throat. His eyes widen but he nods. She presses down until he squeezes her ass, at which point she releases her hold.

“Would you like me to do that again,” she asks. He nods approvingly. She smirks and presses on his Adam’s apple once again.

Settling her hands on his shoulders. She leans over, only the tip still inside her, before he grabs her ass, holding her in place as he thrusts into her. The pleasure causing her to close her eyes. He bends his knees, pushing her thighs further apart, so he can thrust deeper. She moans into his neck, her hair covering both of their faces.

She pulls him off the bed and he follows, willingly as she wraps her legs around his waist. Sitting on his heels, he takes her into his lap. He’s still thrusting into her, having kept up the pace as they repositioned themselves.

“I like this better,” she admits, panting heavily. He pushes her hair to the side, and whispers into her ear, “I thought you might.” She kisses him in lieu of a reply and he relishes in the taste of her, the feel of her lips, and her body all around him.

He hits her g-spot at this angle, part of the reason he changed their positions, and she throws her head back. He watches her. Noticing how her hair, so long it touches the bed, moves with the same grace she does.

He moves his hand to the middle of her back, steadying her, keeping her in place. His licks his lips and sucks on her small, hard nipple, and she groans.

“Nat, you’re dripping.”

She opens her eyes and meets his hard gaze. She loves seeing him like this: all adoration and determination focused on her. She moves her knees so that they’re against his thighs again, giving her more leverage, and sinks around his length.

She hugs him tightly, one hand around his waist, the other around his neck, kissing him profusely, as her nails dig into his back, little red lines forming in their wake. He moans, biting her lower lip.

“Tony, _please_ ,” she cries.

He pushes her back onto the bed. If she’s surprised, she doesn’t show it. He crawls up to her, pressing his tongue to her clit. He lifts one of her legs, resting his elbow on the bed, and holding it in the air by gripping her thigh.

He kisses her, using his tongue to press inside, sucking on her lips. With his thumb, he teases her clit with feather-light touches.

She grabs his hair, steering him, controlling his movements. He smiles against her clit before sucking on it. She throws her head back, her hair falling over the side of the bed.

“Oh god, Tony,” she screams. He laps at her lips and she can hear him laughing quietly as she comes.

He sits up, resting on his heels, and pulls her closer. His dick, still hard, is leaking from the tip. Natasha licks her lips, eyeing him hungrily as he pumps his cock once, twice, before lining up with her opening. It’s only then that she shifts her gaze and sees him licking his wet lips. His goatee wet from tasting her.

She sucks in her breath just as he pushes in. Still riding her wave of ecstasy, her body contracts around him, pushing him closer to the edge.

She drags her nails down his back, earning a grunt, and grabs his ass, digging her nails into the soft flesh, pushing him deeper. He bows his head, his skin flushed and scintillating. She reaches up and grabs his lip, tasting herself on him. He comes, running his hands through her hair, as she props herself on her elbows.

“Yes, _yes_ – come for me, Tony. You’ve been so, _so_ good.” He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap, as he rides his orgasm.

She settles her head on his shoulder and he pants into her hair. “If you pull out, I’ll drip everywhere.”

“I know and I don’t care.” He pushes her hair out of her face, her vivid eyes boring into him as she does the same.

She cups his cheeks. “I do love you. I hope you know. Didn’t want to say it during, didn’t want you to dismiss it. Act as if I only said it in the moment.”

He bows his head, a blush creeping into his already flushed cheeks. “Tasha, you could have anyone,” he counteracts, unsure of how to proceed with this confession.

“Yes, and I choose you, Tony,” she replies, smiling softly, still glowing.

“I choose you too, Nat.”

He pulls out of her, feeling her drip onto his thigh as she had said. She pulls him close to her chest and leans back, so that he’s resting on her breast. Turning onto her side, she looks down into his eyes. “Why are you surprised?”

“I’m always surprised around you. You’re mesmerizing.”

“Well, you were pretty mesmerizing yourself,” she retorts, capturing him in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this on [Tumblr](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/149041328651/mesmerizing).


End file.
